


Are We Still Friends? : Where Is Teddy Wong?

by astronautsulu



Category: Kitchen Confidential, This Means War (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronautsulu/pseuds/astronautsulu
Summary: [크로스오버] [영화  패러디] 잭 보데인과 FDR은 낯선 호텔에서 눈을 뜬다. 테디 웡은 사라졌다. 무슨 일이 일어났던 것일까?





	

 

 

 

 

 

54.

 

잭 보데인은 잠에서 깼다.

 

 

55.

 

정신이 들자마자, 해일처럼 밀려오는 강한 숙취에, 잠시 끙끙 앓았다. 온 몸이 비 맞은 생쥐마냥 젖어 있고, 익숙한 위스키 냄새가 코를 찔렀다. 팔로 바닥을 집고 천천히 일어섰다. 몸의 경사면을 따라 호박색 액체가 후두둑 떨어진다. What the……. 나 왜 위스키 웅덩이에 코 박고 자고 있는 거야?

 

 

56.

 

바닥에 나뒹굴던 선글라스를 끼고, 소파에 가만히 앉아 생각하기 시작했다. 왜 나는 라스베가스 MGM 호텔 스위트룸에 있는 걸까? 분명 테디, 그리고 그 파란 눈의 놈팽이와 술을 마시고 있었고……? 바에서 경쟁하듯 술을 마신 딱, 그 순간까지만 기억이 났다. 이후로는 뇌가 하얗다. 기억으론 아무 정보도 얻을 수 없었다. 그저 지금 당장 알 수 있는 건, 뉴욕에 살며, 장기 금주 중인 잭 보데인이, 무지막지하게 비쌀 게 분명한 라스베가스 호텔의 스위트룸에서, 숙취를 느끼며, 깼다는 것이다.

 

 

57.

 

우선은 좀 씻고 싶었다. 전신에서 위스키 냄새가 진동을 했다. 잭 보데인은 비척대며 화장실로 걸어갔다. 오랜 만에 마신 술로 위가 뒤틀리는 느낌이다. 프랭클린, 딜라노, 루즈벨트만 아니었어도! 그 놈 얼굴을 떠올리며 이를 갈았다. 술에 입을 대다니, 무슨 생각이었던 거야? 잭은 화장실 문을 박차고 들어가 변기 커버를 올렸다. 시원하게 물을 빼는데 옆 시야로 무언가를 발견했다. 잭은 오줌을 싸며 무심코 고갤 돌렸다.

 

 

58.

 

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

집 화장실만한 욕조에, 잔뜩 몸을 웅크린 FDR이 있었다. 막 부화라도 앞둔 것처럼. 뺀질대는 옷은 다 어디로 가고, 나체로 자고 있는 건데? 오, 제발. 내 눈 앞에서 저 타조알만한 엉덩이 두 짝 좀 치우라고!

 

 

59.

 

잭 보데인은 샤워기를 들어 FDR의 정수리에 정조준 했다. 수도꼭지를 열자 FDR의 머리 위로 수직 낙하하는 세찬 물줄기. 잭 보데인이 유치하게 낄낄 웃는 동안 FDR이 파드득 놀라 깨어났다. 허둥지둥 일어나려던 FDR은 물을 밟고 그대로 미끄러졌다.

 

 

60.

 

욕조 틀을 잡고 벌거벗은 FDR이 간신히 일어섰다. 그 광경을 보며 잭 보데인이 말했다.

 

"그 흉한 것 좀 가리든지, 잘라버리든지 좀 해줄래?"

 

 

61.

 

"젠장. 우리 왜 여기 있는 건데?"

"내가 묻고 싶은 말이야."

 

 

62.

 

"와악!"

 

FDR이 거울을 보고 꿱, 비명을 질렀다. 샤워 커튼 뒤에서 샤워를 하고 있던 잭 보데인이 놀라, 밖으로 불쑥 머릴 내밀었다.

 

"뭔데? 뭐야! F 뭐시기 놈아!"

"내 머리에 무슨 짓을 한 거냐고!"

 

FDR은 양손으로 머리카락을 한 움큼 쥐고 절망했다. 프랭클린 딜라노 루즈벨트의 근사한 더티 블론드는 어디로 갔단 말인가? 이 까맣게 물든 머리카락은 다 뭐고!

 

 

63.

 

샤워를 한 뒤 잭 보데인과 FDR은 소파에 나란히 앉았다. 라스베가스 스위트룸 가죽 쇼파 위에, 숙취에 절어 인생에 패배한 실패자처럼, 멍청하게 앉아 있었다. 둘은 지난밤에 대해, 아무것도 기억하지 못했다. 그리고 아무리 뒤져도 테디가 없었다. 휴대폰은 꺼져 있고. 기억나지 않는 밤 사이에 테디 웡이 사라진 것이다.

 

Where is Teddy Wong?

 

 

64.

 

"Man. 까만 머리 진짜 안 어울린다."

"한 마디도 하지 마, 한 마디도."

"아, 진짜. 못생긴 얼굴 좀 저리 치우지 그래?"

"테디가 내 얼굴론 뭐든지 팔 수 있댔거든."

"스쳐가는 바람 주제에."

"10년동안 아무 것도 아닌 주제에."

 

상처만 남은 대화였다.

 

 

65.

 

잭 보데인과 FDR은 문자로 전송된 각자의 카드 내역을 뒤졌다. 여기저기서 긁어댄 흔적이 고스란히 남았다. FDR은 이 스위트룸을 제 카드, 그것도 일시불로 긁은 내역을 보곤, 까무러칠 뻔 했다. 잭 보데인은 라스베가스 VIP 클럽에서 쓴 총 액수에 거의 흐느꼈다. 망할 돔 페리뇽. 호텔 체크인 직전에 긁은 내역은 라스베가스 헤어샵이었다. 필시 거기서 FDR의 머리를 염색했을 것이다. 기억은 나지 않고, 테디는 없고, 둘은 헤어샵부터 역추적하기로 했다. 체크아웃을 하고 나오자 호텔 직원이 차를 가져왔다. 잭 보데인과 FDR은 어리둥절해 했다. 이 빨간 스포츠 차는 누구의 차도 아니었기 때문이다. 직원은 이 차가 그 차가 맞다는 말과 함께 차키를 넘겨주었다. 어쩔 수 없이 둘은, 떨떠름한 기분으로 차를 몰고 나왔다.

 

 

66.

 

딸랑. 문을 열고 들어가자 종소리가 울렸다. 프론트에 앉아 있던 직원이 일어서며 둘을 반갑게 맞았다.

 

"안녕하세요! 또 오셨네요?"

 

FDR은 작게 한숨을 쉬며 물었다.

 

"제가 어제 여기서 염색을 한 것 같은데……?"

"네, 손님. 어제 문 닫기 직전에 오셔서 머릴 검은 색으로 염색해야 한다기에, 해드렸잖아요."

"맙소사……."

"마음에 안 드시던가요?"

"아뇨, 제가……그……."

"저랑 이 친구가 지금 필름이 끊겨서 기억이 안 나는데, 같이 있던 사람이 사라졌거든요. 혹시 어제 저랑 같이 온 동양인 남자 보셨나요?"

 

잭 보데인이 휴대폰으로 찍은 테디의, 세스와 부둥켜 앉고 괴상한 표정을 지은, 사진을 내밀었다.

 

"음, 아니요. 이 사람은 없었고, 두 분만 있었어요. 아, 어제 선물 감사했어요! 두 분이 너무 취하셔서 가버리는 바람에 제대로 인사도 못했지 뭐에요."

"선물요?"

"어디 있더라? 잠깐만요."

 

직원이 프론트 안쪽을 뒤적거리다가 무언가를 찾아 보여주었다. 하얀색 싸구려 머그컵이었다. 그리고 그 위에는 놀라운 사진이 박혀 있었다.

 

"사진 잘 나온 것 같아요. 결혼 축하드려요, 두 분."

"네?"

"어제 결혼 기념품이라며 주셨잖아요. 어젠 정신이 없어서 깜빡 했는데, 두 분 정말 잘 어울리시는 것 같아요."

 

분홍색 턱시도를 입은 잭 보데인과 FDR이 다정하게 팔짱을 끼고, 멍청하게 미소 짓고 있는, 누가 봐도 결혼식을 올리고 있는, 웨딩 사진이었다.

 

 

67.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**[CCTV CAMERA 03 - PARKING AREA 03:07:54 AM]** _

_**'자기. 나는 검은 머리가 좋아. 테디 웡의 검은 머릴 원해!'** _  
_**'그럼 자기가 좋아하는 검은 머리로 염색할게. 걱정 마! 테디 웡 같은 건 잊는 거야!'** _  
_**'좋아, 테디 웡! 너랑 이제 끝이야, 끝! 끝이라고! 알겠냐, 이 베이비 테디야!'** _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

68.

 

혹시나 하는 마음에 차 트렁크를 열었더니, 머그컵이 두 박스나 있었다. 잭 보데인과 FDR의 웨딩 사진이 박힌, 머그컵이, 두 박스.

 

"이것들, 싹 다 불태워 버릴 거야."

 

 

69.

 

둘은 박스에 찍힌 회사 주소를 네비게이션에 찍고, 달렸다. 도착한 곳은 라스베가스 외곽에 있는 한 건물로, 벽마다 낡고 유치한 웨딩 장식들이 주렁주렁 달려있었다. 문을 열고 들어가자 한 남자가 분주하게 움직이고 있었다. 너무 바빠서 남자는 손님이 온 줄도 몰랐다. 잭 보데인이 흠흠, 헛기침을 하고 나서야 고갤 번쩍 들어 쳐다보았다.

 

"오, 잭! 프랭클린! 어서 와요, 그렇지 않아도 방금 물건이 도착했답니다."

 

남자는 호들갑을 떨며 말했다.

 

"저기, 어제 일이 기억이 전혀 안 나서 그러는데……. 저랑 이 친구가 여기서 이거……만든 거 맞습니까?"

"오, 그럼요, 그럼요! 이 회사의 인기 아이템이죠."

"……이 사진도 여기서 찍은 거고요?"

"라스베가스 익스프레스 웨딩은 고객에게 빠르고, 멋진 허니문 패키지를 제공하고 있답니다. 잭과 프랭클린도 어제 여기서 식을 올렸고요. 멋지지 않나요?"

 

 

70.

 

"오, 여길 보세요. 여기 사랑의 증표도 있잖아요. 정말 아름답네요."

 

남자가 잭 보데인과 FDR의 손을 잡아 들었다. 둘의 네번째 손가락에 조신하게 끼워진 금가락지 한쌍.

 

"이 손가락 잘라주실래요? 당장요."

 

 

71.

 

잭 보데인과 FDR은 라스베가스 익스프레스 웨딩 회사의 허니문 패키지 사은품, 분홍 레이스 캐노피 박스를 들고 나왔다. 직원의 말에 따르면, 잭 보데인과 FDR은, 이 회사의 결혼식 패키지를 통해, 짝퉁 신부의 주례 하에 결혼식을 올렸다. 테디 웡도 아니고, 하필이면 저 놈이랑, 내가 왜? 도대체 무슨 일이 벌어진 거냐고! 믿기지 않는 현실에, 차에 탈 생각도 못하고 한참을 서 있었다. 둘은 말도 잊었다. 침묵만이 떠도는 가운데 느닷없이 잭 보데인의 휴대폰이 울렸다.

 

"네, 잭 보데인입니다."

"아, 보데인 씨. 저 뉴욕 시청의 혼인 신고 담당자, 수잔 위트워입니다. 통화 가능하신가요?"

"혼인……신고……라뇨?"

"어제 접수하신 혼인 신고 서류에 문제가 좀 있어서 통과가 보류되었어요. 오늘 중으로 재방문하실 수 있나요?"

 

 

72.

 

라스베가스 공항에서 뉴욕 공항까지, 꼬박 4시간 45분이 걸렸다. 둘은 비행 동안 한 마디도 하지 않았다. 뉴욕 공항에 내리자마자 둘의 전화기에 불이 났다.

 

 

73.

 

T: 이 정신 나간 놈아!

F: 터크……. 나 기억이 하나도 안 나.

T: 너 어제 니 친구들 데리고 본부 온건 기억나?

F: 어……그랬어?

T: 유치장 문 따고 나간 건 기억나고?!

F: 어…….

T: 국장님 차 훔쳐 타고 간 것도 물론, 기억 안 나시겠지.

F: 그 빨간 스포츠카, 국장님 차였어?! 어쩐지 눈에 익다 했더니…….

T: You’re a dead man.

 

 

74.

 

S: 뭐야, 잭! 지금 주방 주문 꼬이고, 난리도 아냐. 엉망진창이라고!

J: 스티븐, 테디 출근했어?

S: 당연히 아니지! 너랑 어제 술 마셨잖아. 둘 다 대체 얼마나 마신거야?

J: 맙소사…….

 

 

75.

 

"잭 보데인. 우리의 씨푸드 지니어스를 찾기 전까진, 놀리타에 한 발자국도 못 들어와. 알겠어?"

 

 

76.

 

우선 테디 웡을 찾는게 급선무였다. 테디의 휴대폰은 아직도 먹통이다. 둘은 렌트카를 빌려 뉴욕 시청으로 달려갔다. 혼인 신고 창구로 가자 직원이 박수까지 치며 밝은 얼굴로 인사했다.

 

"Happy Gay Marriage!"

 

부정할 힘도 없었다. 수잔 위트워라는, 시청 직원은 혼인 신고서를 내밀며 신원 부분을 재확인할 것이 있다며 친절하게 안내해주었다. 전산에 입력하면 계속 잘못된 이름으로 나온다며 재확인 해줄 것을 요청했다. 당연히 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 이름 칸에 각자의 성은 어디 가고, 이름 뒤에, Wong이라는, 아시아계 성이 붙어 있었다. 잭 보데인. FDR. 대체 둘이서 무슨 짓을 한 거냐고.

 

 

77.

 

"죄송해요. 이혼 신청은 여기가 아니라, 법원에 가서 할 수 있어요. 두 분 너무 잘 어울리는데 하루 만에 이혼이라니, 너무 성급한 결정일 수도 있어요. 무슨 일인지는 모르겠지만 잘 화해하시길 바랄게요. 진심으로 두 분 정말 잘 어울려요."

 

 

78.

 

둘은 어젯밤 일이 기억나지 않는 게 차라리, 다행이라고 생각했다.

 

 

79.

 

수잔 위트워는 동양인 남자가 함께 있었다고 알려주었다. 테디 웡에게 혼인 신고하는 꼴까지 보였다 이 말이군. 그냥 위스키에 코 박고 죽을 걸 그랬네.

 

 

80.

 

혼인 신고서의 주소 란에 왜인지 FDR 부모님의 주소가 적혀있었다. FDR은 설마 하는 마음으로 본가에 전활 걸었다.

 

"아빠. 나에요."

"……프랭키. 나와 엄만 널 이해하고 지지한단다. 너는 언제나 내 최고의 아,"

"아뇨, Dad. 말하지 말아요, 제발."

"그나저나 네 아들, 정말 귀엽구나."

"네? 아들요?"

"테디 말이다. 어찌나 귀여운지, 네 엄마가 정말 즐거워한단다."

 

 

81.

 

신호란 신호는 다 무시하고 도착했더니, 테디는 FDR의 부모님 사이에 앉아 아기처럼 디저트를 받아 먹고 있었다. 테디 웡은 너무나도 흐뭇한 얼굴로, 둘에게 손까지 흔들며 인사했다.

 

"Jack Daddy! Franky Papa!"

 

 

82.

 

잭 보데인과 FDR은 테디를 질질 끌고 FDR의 방으로 올라갔다.

 

"테디! 전화는 왜 안 받았어? 얼마나 찾은 줄 아냐고!"

"잭 보데인. 어제 누가 내 휴대폰에 술을 왕창 부었지 뭐야? 응? 누굴까?"

 

테디가 완전히 맛이 간 휴대폰을 흔들어 보였다. 잭 보데인은 머릴 긁적이며 시선을 외면했다.

 

"테디. 왜 안 말렸어? 내가 잭 보데인이랑……! God, Damn it."

"왜? 둘이 결혼하겠다며 아주 좋아죽던데. 축하해요. Daddy, Papa."

 

테디가 익숙한 머그잔을 들어 보이며 윙크했다. 잭 보데인은 단숨에 그 머그컵을 빼앗아 창밖으로 던져버렸다.

 

"Jack Daddy, 이거 아동 학대에요! 신고할 거야!"

 

 

83.

 

_"기억이 안 나? 어제 엄청 재밌었다고! 너네 둘이 미친 듯이 마시다가 갑자기 자랑 배틀 시작해선, 스티븐 집이랑 터크 회사 처들어간 거 기억나? 뭐, 안 나겠지. 스티븐이랑 터크가 미친 듯이 화냈거든. 근데 FDR, 거기 감옥은 왜 있는 거야? 네 친구가 우릴 가뒀어! 네가 문을 땄으니 망정이지. 아무튼 터크 몰래 나와서 아무 차나 타고 2차 뛰러 갔고, 거기서 니네 또 엄청 마셨어. 나 붙잡고 잔뜩 취해선 고백 노래 부르고, 너네 둘 완전 빵점임, 난리치더니, 내가 둘이서 결혼하면 되겠네 하니까, 좋다며? 그 길로 시청 가서 혼인 신고하곤, FDR 네가 부모님 봬야 한다고 해서 보러 갔지. FDR 너 어제 진짜! 가관이었다. 너네 부모님 붙잡고 커밍아웃 하는데 눈물바다 돼선. 야, 잭 보데인. 뭘 비웃어? 네가 제일 많이 울었던 거 모르지? 나보곤 갑자기 입양한 아들이라고 하질 않나. 할머니, 할아버지 생긴 건 좋지만. 사랑받는 손자 역할 꽤 할 만 해. 여기서 난 완전 뻗었고. 너넨 결혼식이랑 신혼여행 간다며 나갔어. 라스베가스 갈 줄 알았으면 따라가는 건데, 젠장."_

 

 

84.

 

잭 웡과 프랭클린 웡은 몇 달에 걸쳐 뉴욕 가정 법원에서 이혼 소송을 진행했다.

 

 

85.

 

잭 보데인과 FDR이 질색하며 빼낸 반지는 테디 웡이 수거하여 목걸이로 만들었다.

 

 

86.

 

FDR은 CIA 국장의 차를 훔친 죄로 석달 동안 세차 형벌에 처해졌다.

 

 

87.

 

사랑스러운 머그컵 역시 테디 웡이 수거하여 놀리타 직원들과 손님들에게 선물로 주었다. 스티븐과 세스는 한동안 직원용 음료를 '그 머그컵'으로 마시며 킬킬거렸다. 짐은 젖은 손으로 머그컵을 잡았다가 그만 바닥에 떨어뜨렸다. 사색이 된 테디는 깨진 머그컵 조각들을 주우며 짐을 냉동 창고로 보냈다.

 

 

88.

 

아내와 함께 놀리타에서 옐로우 핀 튜나를 먹은 터크 한센도 머그컵을 선물 받았다. 다음 날, 책상에 보란듯이 올려두었더니 FDR은 머그컵에 총을 쏴 박살 냈다.

 

 

89.

 

"테디. 섹스할 때만큼은 이 목걸이고 반지고 좀 치우면 안 될까?"

"Oh, Daddy. Franky Papa가 그리워요? 아빠들은 왜 이혼했어요? 베이비 테디는 너무 슬퍼요."

"Shut up, Teddy!"

 

 

90.

 

테디 웡은 라스베가스 익스프레스 웨딩 회사에 이메일로 '아빠들의 소중한 결혼식 사진을 잃어버렸다며' 사진 파일을 요청했다. 그리하여 테디 웡의 집엔 잭 보데인과 FDR의 결혼 사진 액자가 떡하니 걸려 있게 되었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 존조의 키친 컨피덴셜 X 크리스 파인의 디스민즈워 크로스오버 입니다.  
> 이번 편은 영화 설정을 가져왔습니다.  
> 역시나 할 일 없는 개그물...


End file.
